Falling In Love Is
by mickys411
Summary: Feeling a little left out that all team members have girlfriends, Ray thinks about hitting the dating scene, until he meets a woman who shares his interests and dreams. But a ghost from his past comes to haunt her. I named Ray's interested based off his girlfriend in the comic book series
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at the ghostbusters headquarters AKA the firehouse.  
It was actually Saturday, but a rather bust day for the team.  
They had several busts that morning, and were ready to take it easy the rest of the day.  
After changing out of his flightsuit back into regular street clothes, Ray had planned on tuning up the car, better known as Ecto1.  
He turned to his fellow ghostbuster Winston and asked, "Ready to help tune the old girl up?"  
"Sorry man, but I promised Grace we take the kids ice skating and out for pizza tonight," Winston replied.  
Grace of course was an old friend of Winston's, who he met up with several months ago, and the kids he was reffering to were her niece and nephew Jessica and Christopher, who Grace adopted after their parents, her sister and husband were killed.  
Since meeting up again, Winston and Grace had re-connected and they were becoming close.  
Ray understood.  
"Well OK then.  
Have fun," he spoke.  
"Thanks, Winston replied, before heading out the door.

A short time later, Ray was working on the car's engine, when he heard a voice.  
"How's the car coming?" asked Egon, who was walking down the stairs.  
"The engine will be purring like a kitten in no time," Ray answered.  
As he looked up, he noticed something different about Egon.  
The group's resident scientist was not dressed in his usual professional looking attire, but was in jeans, a black T-shirt with a green and black plaid shirt on top, and black laced up boots.  
"Wow Egon you look very casual," Ray spoke.  
"Jeanie and I are going to a concert tonight.  
And this is what Venkman told me to wear.  
But if you ask me, I'm concerned that I'm going to stand out of place," said Egon.  
"You look fine.  
By the way, who are you going to see?"  
"Just a local band.  
A tribute group to another band called Bon Jovi I believe."  
"Have a great time."  
"Thank you Raymond," Egon answered, before he left.

A few moments later, Peter came downstairs, dressed in a dark grey suit with a matching tie, white shirt and black shoes.  
"Hey Ray, is there anyway you can break a fifty for me?" Peter asked.  
"Sure," Ran answered.  
He turned his attention away from Ecto1's engine, wiped his hands on a cloth, then took his wallet out of his pocket and gave Peter a 20 dollar bill and 2 10 dollar bills in exchange for the 50 dollar bill.  
"Thanks," said Peter, as he placed the cash in his own wallet.  
"You and Dana have a date?" asked Ray.  
"Yeah, her parents are in town so the four of us are going out to dinner, then to the opera."  
"That's nice, what show are you seeing?"  
"The Magic Flute.  
Which reminds me, I gotta grab the tickets."  
Peter disappeared to his office, took white colored strips of paper out of the top desk drawer, headed for the coat rack, and grabbed his long tan colored trench coat.  
"Don't wait up," said Peter with a laugh.  
"Don't worry, I won't," Ray slightly chucked back as Peter stepped out the door.  
Ray then let out a sigh and said, "Well, another Saturday night and I'm here alone in the firehouse again."  
While Ray was happy that his friends all found mates, he couldn't help but feel a bit left out himself.

The next morning at during breakfast, Winston explained to the three other ghostbusters why he needed an extra chair to put his leg on and had an ice pack on his knee.  
"It wasn't I forgot how to skate, I forgot how to stop and nearly crashed into someone and had to twist my leg to break, said Winston, By the way, how was the opera Peter?"  
"I found out last night Ward dislikes the opera as much as I do.  
Something tells me the audience heard him and I snoring, because both Dana and Alice had to smack the back of our heads at least twice each, Peter answered with a slight chuckle, But enough about my night, how was the concert Egon?"  
"What?" asked Egon.  
"I said how was the concert?"  
"What?"  
I think Egon might had sat a bit to close to the speakers at the show," Winston pointed out.  
"Gentlemen, I apologize if I'm not responding to any of your questions.  
I have ringing in my ears, due to the fact my seat was right on top of the sound control system," said Egon, as he go up to place his bowl and coffee mug in the sink.  
"What did I tell you."  
It was then Winston took notice of Ray, sitting quietly.  
"Ray, are you OK?  
You're quiet this morning.  
Are you coming down with something?" Winston asked.  
"It's just..  
Forget it, you guys will laugh at me," Ray replied.  
"Ray, whatever you have to say, you have our full respect and attention," said Egon, who had no regained his hearing.  
"We're all ears," Peter added.  
"It's just.. there are times I feel like a third wheel or either feel left out," said Ray with a sigh in his voice.  
"What do you mean?" asked Winston.  
"I know what Ray's problem is," Peter pointed out.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I understand what he means.  
Think about.  
Winston, you're going out with Grace, Egon's with Jeanie and I have Dana.  
Ray's on his own."  
"You really feel that way Ray?" Egon asked.  
"Yeah, sometimes," Ray answered.  
Peter placed an arm over Ray's shoulder and said, "Buddy, your troubles are over.  
There are plenty of fish in the sea, and we're going to hook you one."  
"I think what Peter really means to say is, there are some great girls out there.  
Why not give the dating scene a try?" Winston suggested.  
"Do you think it can work for me?" asked Ray.  
"Why not.  
You're a people person, you're honest and you have your heart in the right place," Egon answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Ray was about to give an answer about joining the dating scene, the phone rang, making him feel a bit relief.  
"I'll get it," he said, almost bolting to the phone.  
"Ghostbusters, Ray spoke, Yes I am.  
What now?  
Really?  
When was this?  
OK, I'll come down there.  
Thank you for calling.  
Good-bye."  
Ray then hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" asked Winston.  
"The people who took over managing my bookshop have sold it to another person," Ray answered.  
The bookshop he was reffering to of course was Ray's Oocult bookstore that he opened shortly after the ghostbusters had disbanded and later gave the managing and ownership to a young couple when the team got back together.  
"I'm suppose to go meet the new owner."  
Ray headed downstairs, grabbed his coat, along with the keys to Ecto1 and headed to his old shop.

After parking the car across the street, Ray got out and headed to the front of the store.  
Ray was about to unlock the door, when he noticed that the lock was turned.  
"Funny, the store was never opened on Sundays," he thought.  
Ray decided to go inside and take a look to see if there was anyone there.  
As he entered the shop, Ray was glad to see it was exactly the same look and design it was when he gave it to the previous ownership  
"Hello, anyone here?" He called out.  
"Just a second," a femanie voice answered back.  
Just then, a woman in her mid to late 30's appeared from the backroom to meet with Ray.  
She stood at medium height, wearing dark blue jeans, black high top sneakers and an orange T-shirt.  
The woman also had dark green eyes, that stood out with her almost proclin skin and blonde hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail.  
"Good morning sir.  
"You must be the owner, said the woman, The real estate agent told me you were stopping by."  
"Yes, I'm here to meet the new shop keeper," Ray replied.  
"You're looking at her."  
The woman extended her hand to Ray and said, "I'm Jenny Moran.  
Ray shook Jenny's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Ms. Moran, I'm.."  
"Dr. Raymond Stantz, beloved ghostbusters and very well known in the paranormal and spirit world fan base.  
And you can call me Jenny."  
"And you can call me Ray."  
"Can I also call you Jay?"  
Ray seemed confused for a second, then started to laugh.  
"I see you're a fan Ray J Johnson," he said.  
"Sure am.  
Though I do love Abbot and Costello," said Jenny.  
"Me to."  
My favorite film is the one where they meet Frankenstein."  
"Same here."  
Of course, nothing beat a cheesy B film horror flick."  
"That's exactly what I tell the guys, and they don't get it.  
Anyway, can I give you a hand with any of the work Jenny?"  
"Thanks Ray.  
As the old saying goes, Four hands are better than two."  
Ray and Jenny laughed and went to work.

After a few hours into cleaning, the two decided to take a break.  
"You hungry?" Ray asked Jenny.  
"Starving, Jenny replied, I found a Chinese food resturaunt I fell in love with.  
You up for it?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
Jenny locked up the store as she and Ray walked out.  
Thankfully, the two didn't have to go far as the resturaunt was just two blocks from the shop.  
After they ordered and paid for their meals, along with their sodas, Ray and Jenny decided to take it back to the store and eat there.

As the two ate, Ray and Jenny began to talk about each other's background, and realized they had more in common then they thought.  
Ray brought up his childhood, which was the time his fasenation with the spirit world began, that when he was 7, he had an nearly fatal case of bronchtist due to his asthma and the ghost of his great grand mother watched over him by his bed side.  
He also mentioned about his family, of how his parents were deceased when he was still a younger man, and had two older brothers, who want nothing to do with him.  
Ray also told Jenny how he met Peter and Egon at college, along with forming the team, and how Winton joined them, along with telling some of the best, worst and craziest cases the ghostbusters have had.  
Jenny brought up her childhood growing up in Kentucky, hence the slight twang in her voice of being the middle child of an older brother and an younger brother and sister who are twins, how her Father, who had passed away when she was in her early 20's after a battle with cancer was a school teach and her Mother, who is still was a book keeper at her aunt's floral shop, which she now runs.  
Jenny also told Ray about how her love for the spirit world began when at age 6 was bitten by a poisonous spider during a nature walk with her family and almost didn't survived, and while she lied in the hospital, the ghost of her grandfather, who had passed the year before stayed by her side.  
When she got better, Jenny told her family what happened, but no one believed her, but that didn't stop her from learning more about ghosts and sprits.  
"In fact, said Jenny, I was thinking of putting in here.."  
She then stopped herself and spoke, "Maybe not, you'll just laugh."  
"No, what is it?" asked Ray.  
"I was thinking of also making up a room here for tarot card reading and holding saonces."  
"I think that's a great idea."  
"You really think so."  
"I actually did both during my early days at the university.  
I say go for it."  
Jenny smiled at Ray, who smiled back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

After they finished eating, Ray and Jenny went back to work in the shop for another hour or so, until they both decided to call it a day.  
"The place is looking great, thanks for all your help Ray," said Jenny.  
"You're welcome," Ray answered.  
"I was wondering if you like to come by tomorrow and see what I'm adding."  
"I would like that.  
I mean if the guys and I don't have a job sure."  
"Great.  
I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"You to.  
Good-bye," said Ray, as he headed out the door, and to the car.  
As Ray made his way to Ecto1 and climbed into the driver's seat, a huge smile appeared onto his face as he headed back to the firehouse.

When Ray returned to the firehouse, he found Peter and Winston playing a game of ping pong and Egon was at his desk, adjusting the tunings on a PKE meter.  
"Hey fellas, I'm back," said Ray, as he got out of the car.  
"How did go?" asked Winston.  
"What did you think of the new owner.  
What is he like?" asked Peter.  
"I think she's really going to give the store a new group of customers and she really knows what she's doing," Ray answered.  
"She?" asked Peter.  
"What's her name?" asked Egon.  
"Jenny Moran," Ray answered.  
"Looks like the two of you hit it off.  
You've been gone for sometime," Winston pointed out.  
"I was helping her fix up the store and we grabbed a bite to eat.  
If fact, I'm going back tomorrow to help Jenny out, if we don't have any jobs.  
Wait a minute, I forgot to give her the number of the firehouse."  
Ray went to the phone at Jeanie's desk and called Jenny.  
"It appears Ray has really taken a shine to this woman," Winston said to the other two ghostbusters.  
"That doesn't surprise me," said Peter.  
"It doesn't?"  
"No, what actually surprises me is that Egon got a girlfriend before Ray."  
Peter then earned a slight dirty look from Egon.

The meanwhile, Ray went into his office/desk and made the phone call to Jenny.  
"Hi Jenny, it's Ray Stantz, he spoke into the phone, I just call to give you the number of the firehouse.  
I forgot to give it you before I left.  
Now, it's kind of tricky because starts with two letters not numbers.  
OK then, here's the number.  
JL5-2020.  
Really, you knew it was two fives.  
I think you're the first person who got it on the first try.  
Yes it was confusing when we got back into business."  
Ray chuckled and said, "Say how would you like to stop by the firehouse.  
See what it's all about."  
Next Sunday sounds great.  
Need anymore help at the shop tomorrow?  
I'll be over 9 tomorrow morning.  
Great, I'll see you then.  
You're very welcome.  
No trouble at all.  
Bye."  
Ray then hung up the phone, with the same smile on his face as he did when he left the store.

The next day, Winston's knee was feeling slightly better, but still wanted to take it easy, Peter went with Dana to drop her parents off at the docking area as they were heading home that day, and Egon had planned on running tests on a few ectoplasma samples before a lunch date with Jeanie, who was typing reports on her computer, so Ray decided to spent the day with Jenny at the shop, if he didn't get a call to come back for a job, as he planned on taking the car with him.  
Before heading out there, Ray stopped at a local pastry shop and bought some donuts for him and Jenny.  
When he arrived, Jenny thanked Ray for coming, along with the donuts and the two went right to work.

About an hour into working, which included setting up the back area for saounces and tarot card readings, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," said Jenny, after she and Ray placed a table down.  
"Hello Ray's Oocult books, she answered, Yes he is.  
Yes, I'll tell him right away.  
You're welcome.  
Good-bye."  
After she hung up the phone, Jenny spoke to Ray, "You've got a job."  
"Better get going then.  
Sorry to leave," spoke Ray.  
"Don't worry about it, I understand," said Jenny.  
"I'll try to come back later."  
Ray bolted out the door, got into the car, and took off back to the firehouse.  
Luckily, the other ghostbusters were waiting for him outside, and brought his flightsuit and pack along to.  
Ray moved into the backs seat to put his suit over his street clothes, next to Peter, who had just returned back himself from dropping Dana's parents off while Winston, who's knee was close to 100% better took the front passenger side, next to Egon, who was driving.  
"Sorry fellas.  
I tried to get back here as fast as I could," said Ray, as he zipped up his flightsuit.  
"Don't worry about it, the job isn't that far," said Winston.  
"By the way, we is the job?"  
"The green house at Central Park," Egon answered.  
"Sorry to cut your date short lover boy," Peter crackled.  
"It was not a date.  
I'm giving Jenny a hand getting the store ready," said Ray.  
"Ray, I saw the look on your face when you came back to the firehouse yesterday, and when you got off the phone that day to.  
Not to mention this morning before you left."  
"Let's face it man, you seem to like her," Winston added.  
"Jenny and I have so much in common.  
But I don't want to push it," Ray answered.  
"Or a fear of rejection," added Egon.  
"Exactly."

After their job at the green house, which were consisting of two class two entities, Jeanie called the team from their phone in Ecto1, as they had another job at the local Radio Shack that was actually a few blocks from the book store.  
After catching the 3 class five roaming vapors, Ray asked the other ghostbusters if they could drop him off at the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny had just finished straightening out books on a shelf, when she noticed an object, which was a very unusually looking car out the window.  
"What in the world?" Jenny said to herself, as she stepped outside the store.  
The four ghostbusters got out of Ecto1 and Ray approached Jenny.  
"Hey Jenny.  
Sorry I'm late coming back but we had another case," he said.  
"Don't worry Ray, it's a great excuse, said Jenny, So these are the famous ghostbusters," she added with a laugh."  
"In the flesh," said Peter.  
"Jenny, I'd like you to meet Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddmore.  
Guys, this is Jenny Moran," said Ray, as he introduced everyone.  
"Please to meet you all," said Jenny as she took turns shaking the other three ghostbusters hands.  
"So, this must be the Jenny Ray has been talking about," said Peter with a laugh.  
Winston simply rolled his eyes and said, "Please forgive Dr. Venkman.  
And it's nice to meet you to Jenny."  
"Likewise," Egon answered.  
"The guys had just drop me off so I can help you finish the job," said Ray.  
"Actually, I got most of the work done, do you mind if I finish up on my own?" asked Jenny.  
"Not a problem."  
"Thank you for all the help Ray."  
"My pleasure.  
"And thanks again for the donuts."  
"Sure thing.  
Say what are you doing after you finish?"  
"Going back to my place and read, while having cup o noodles."  
"Change those plans.  
How about dinner tonight at the firehouse.  
We'll give you a tour."  
"That sounds great Ray, but I don't want to put you or your team on the spot.  
"It's no trouble at all."  
OK then, I'll come over.  
Thank you for the invitation."  
"You're welcome.  
How does eight o clock work."  
"Sounds great."  
"Perfect.  
See you then."  
After Ray jotted down the address on a piece of paper, giving it to Jenny and saying saying good-bye to her, the ghostbusters went back into the car, and drove to the firehouse.  
When they arrived back, the team emptied the ghosts into the containment unit in the basement, before giving Ray and hand fixing up the place for Jenny.

Later on in the evening, shortly before eight, there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it," said Ray, who went to answer the door.  
Standing in the doorway was Jenny, but she looked different from the last two times Ray saw her.  
Instead of jeans, sneakers, T-shirts and her hair in a ponytail, Jenny was wearing a knee length black skirt, black tights, and black knee length boots with a white long sleeved button down shirt with a black vest on top, under a long black jacket and matching black beret' that she wore on top her long blonde hair, which was down.  
"Good evening Ray.  
Hope I'm not too early, but I wanted to make sure I was able to find the place," said Jenny.  
"Not..not at all," Ray answered, as her was taken by her appearance.  
"Are you OK?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just you look very nice," Ray replied.  
"Thank you."  
"Please come in."  
Ray invited Jenny into the firehouse.  
He lead her into the waiting room area, where Egon along with Jeanie, who was invited to stay by Egon, as an apology for missing their "date".  
Ray indicated the two and said, "You remember Egon from earlier."  
"Yes, nice to see you again Dr. Spengler," said Jenny.  
"Good evening," Egon replied.  
"And this is our number 1 wonder woman, our receptionist Jeanie Melmitz," said Ray.  
"Please to meet you," said Jenny.  
"You to.  
Ray has told me about you.  
Good luck on the store," Jeanie spoke, as the two shook hands.  
"Thank you."  
Just then, Ecto1 pulled into the firehouse.  
"Great timing.  
Winston and Peter are back," said Jeanie.  
"I wonder what they got," said Ray.  
"Well, if it's Venkman's night to cook, they got pizza."

A few moments later, the four ghostbusters, Jenny and Jeanie were upstairs in the dinning area, enjoying a dinner of pizza, and salad.  
During the course of the meal, the team told Jenny stories of how they got together, along with the first time they saved the city of New York along with the world, their break-up, getting back together and saving the world yet again, along with a few other before Ghostbusters stories, mostly goofy stories about Ray, as told by Peter.  
"I'll give you guys a hand cleaning up," said Jenny, when everyone was done eating.  
"That's very nice Jenny, but you don't have to, you're our guest," said Winston.  
"It's my way of saying thank you for inviting me and for dinner."  
"Yes, it was.  
We're all going to miss Peter's cooking once he moves into Dana's," laughed Ray, along with Jeanie and the other ghostbusters reffering to Peter's fiancé.  
"I hope to meet Dana and Oscar next time, said Jenny, as Dana had practice with the orchestra that evening, And Grace and the kids to." reffering to Winston's girlfriend and her niece and nephew."  
After helping clean up, Jenny said, "Thank you everyone for inviting me, but I have to get back to my place.  
I have to finish up in the shop before the grand re-opening plus I have to feed Salem my cat."  
"I'll take you home," said Ray.  
"That's OK, I'll get a cab."  
"Well, I'm driving Jeanie back to her apartment, why don't you two ride with us?" Egon suggested.  
"Are you sure?" asked Jenny.  
"Of course, it's been nice having you here," Jeanie answered.  
And the four of them did just that.

Egon drove Ecto1 from the firehouse, up to Jeanie's apartment, to which time he got out of the car to open the door for Jeanie and walked her into the building.  
After the two shared a kiss, Jeanie said, "Good night Egon."  
"Good night," said Egon, before heading back to the car, with a huge smile on his face, before turning back to his usual serious look.  
Ray then took to the wheel and drove Jenny to her complex.  
They didn't have to go far as Jenny lived only a few blocks from Jeanie.  
This time, Ray got out of the driver's seat, opened the door for Jenny and walked her up the steps to her building.  
"Thanks again for everything Ray," she said.  
"It's my pleasure, Ray replied, And if you need anything call."  
"I will.  
Thank you and good-night."  
Jenny then gave Ray a quick kiss on the cheek, before entering her apartment building.  
Like his fellow ghostbuster, a smile appeared on Ray's face, to which he kept the entire ride back to the firehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Jenny arrived at the book store early, to get whatever needed to be taken care of completed before the opening this up-coming weekend.  
However, when she unlocked the door and entered the shop, Jenny nearly fell to the ground to what she saw before her eyes.  
Books that appeared to be thrown off the shelves and ripped apart, furniture toppled over, and pieces of broken glass cascade the floor.  
"Oh my god," Jenny said in a whisper, as she was unable to speak.  
Believing a robbery had taken place, Jenny rushed to find the phone and hope it was still in tack, which to her relief it was.  
Jenny quickly dialed a few numbers and spoke into the phone.  
"Hello, police.  
I like to report a break-in at.."  
Jenny couldn't finish for at that moment she saw a bright light coming at her and her end on the phone line went dead.  
It was a fully torso appration making it's way to Jenny.  
"Don't hurt him," said the spirit, who happened to be a woman.  
Jenny let out a loud scream.

At the firehouse, Winston and Ray were tuning up Ecto1, Peter was on the phone at his desk, booking his and Dana's honeymoon with the travel agent, Egon was up in the lab, going over ecto samples from a previous job, and Jeanie was typing at her computer when the phone rang.  
"Ghostbusters," she answered.  
Jeanie called out, "Ray, you better take this one."  
Ray quickly wiped his hands on a cloth and went to answer the phone.  
He took the phone from Jeanie and spoke into it.  
"Hello,"  
Ray's face then turned to a look of concern.  
"Calm down, what did you say?  
You did?  
Ok stay calm, we're on our way.  
Whatever you do, don't leave the shop.  
"We'll be right there.  
Please stay safe."  
Ray hung up the phone and bolted back to the car.  
"What's wrong?" Jeanie asked.  
"Ray what's going on?" Winston added.  
"We gotta get to the book shop.  
Jenny spotted a ghost and it tried to attack her!" Ray answered.  
"Let's get motoring then."  
Winston slammed the hood of Ecto1 down and rushed to grab his uniform and pack along with Ray, while Jeanie rang the fire alarm to get the other ghostbusters attention.  
Peter instantly jumped from his desk, and Egon slid down the fire polo as the two met up with their team members.  
Once all four ghostbusters were suited up and had their equipment all together, they got into Ecto1, with Ray in the driver's seat, nearly racing down the street, hoping they weren't too late.

It was a miracle that the ghostbusters didn't get into an accident, let alone get a speeding ticket for the way Ray was driving as they made it to the book shop.  
The team got out of the car, grabbed their proton packs, along with a few traps, in case there was more than one ghost and dashed into the store.  
When the ghostbusters entered the shop, all of them especially Ray couldn't believe their eyes on the condition inside, giving the same reaction that Jenny had.  
""Uh geez.  
Look at this place," said Winston.  
"Unbelievable," Ray added, who then spotted two objects on the ground, which were a hair barrett, with red stones onto of it and a sliver earring in the shape of a dream catcher.  
"Ray, I hate to tell you this but, is Jenny sure it was a ghost and not a burglar, because this looks like the makings of a robbery," Peter suggested.  
"It's indeed a ghost Venkman.  
I'm picking up a large amount of pyscoconnetic energy," Egon pointed out, while waving his PKE meter.  
Just then, a voice called out to them.  
"Ray, is that you?" said the voice, which sounded feminine.  
"Jenny?  
Where are you?" Ray called out.  
"I'm in the closet."  
Ray made his way through the mess to the closet and opened it.  
There he found Jenny, who looked frighten and like she had been in a fight as well.  
The left sleeve was torn apart from her black dress, which was now around her wrist, her black tights had two giant rips in both knees, with blood that had run down her legs.  
She was also missing an earring and a barrett from her long messy looking blonde hair.  
"Jenny, are you OK?" Ray asked.  
"I'm fine not that you're here Ray, thank you," Jenny answered, as he helped her to her feet.  
Winston picked up a fallen chair and placed it up right.  
Ray then lead Jenny to the chair and helped her onto it, along with handing her back her lost hair barett and earring.  
"Thank you," said Jenny, as she sat down, before placing the barett in her hair and the earring into her ear.  
"Jenny, I know it's going to be hard for you, but we have to know what happened," said Ray, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Jenny let out a sigh and answered, "I came into the shop, finding it in this condition.  
I tried to call the police, because I thought the place had been robbed, and that's when I saw this bright blue light.  
Then all of a sudden, this ghost of a woman came at me saying, "Don't hurt him."  
I tried to get away from her, but I slipped and fell on my way to the closet."  
Jenny looked up at Ray, with a look of fear in her eyes as she said, "Ray you have to believe me."  
"Don't worry Jenny, we believe you," said Ray.  
"There is a high frequency on the PKE meter, meaning there is some sort of paranormal energy here," Egon pointed out.  
"Guys, I'm going to take Jenny back to her place, the three of you stay here and keep an eye out for the ghost," said Ray.  
"But Ray," said Jenny.  
Ray looked at Jenny and said, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
He then helped Jenny up from the chair and walked her outside to Ecto1, while the rest of the ghostbusters stayed at the shop. 


	6. Chapter 6

After helping her into the car, Ray drove Jenny back her apartment complex.  
Once the two reached the destination, Ray parked Ecto1, got out, opened the door for Jenny and walked her inside the building to her place.  
"Thank you Ray, she said, You can go back to the guys and.."  
Ray stopped her by saying, "I'm not leaving, just in case you need anything."  
"I think I'll be OK.  
I just want to clean up and change."  
"OK, but if you need me, I'll stay in the living you."  
"Alright then.  
I'll be out shortly."  
Jenny then made her way slowly to her room.

A short time later, after washing, putting on some proixide and bandages on her knees, along with changing out of the ruined dress, tights, and small heeled shoes, Jenny returned to greet Ray in the living room now dressed in dark blue jeans, black high-tops and a black sweatshirt, with now brushed hair, walking slowly but not as bad as she did before.  
"How do you feel?" Ray asked.  
"A bit better now," said Jenny, as she sat on the couch, next to Ray.  
He then handed her an object.  
"This may help you," said Ray, handing Jenny a glass of water, to which she drank.  
"Thank you.  
That was just what I needed," said Jenny, after putting the glass back on the table.  
Ray then got up from the couch and said, I'm going back to the book store and helping the guys out.  
You'll be safe here.  
I'll come back to check on you, when we're done on the job."  
But despite her double knee injury and still feeling quite shaken up, Jenny got up from the couch and said, "Ray I'm coming with you."  
"Jenny, it's too dangerous.  
I don't want to risk anything happing to you," Ray pointed out.  
"Ray, the ghost wants me, and besides I gotta protect you to."  
"Protect me?  
How come?"  
"After all, it is your store and if anything happens to you, who do I call if the power goes out or the plumbing stops working?"  
The two couldn't help but laugh despite the situation.  
"Ok, if you're sure you're well enough, you can come.  
But just stay at my side."  
"OK."  
The two then headed back for the book shop.

Back at Ray's Oocult, despite a large surge in the PKE meter readings, there was still no sign of the ghost.  
"How long have we been here?" asked Peter.  
"Slightly over an hour," Egon replied, after checking his watch.  
"If that ghost doesn't show up in the next half hour, I'm splitting."  
"As much as I hate to say this Egon, but I agree with Peter," Winston added.  
"I just don't understand how the readings can be at this high level," said Egon.  
"Well, if we do have to stick around, does anyone mind if I order us some take-out?" asked Peter.  
Just then, Ray and Jenny entered the shop.  
"How are you doing Jenny?" asked Winston.  
"A lot better than earlier.  
Thank you for asking," Jenny replied.  
"Anything?" asked Ray, reffering to the ghost.  
"Despite the PKE meter's reading, no signs of any ghost," Egon answered.  
"Egon, are you even sure that meter is working?" asked Peter.

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared before them.  
It was the exact same one that Jenny had saw.  
"It's coming back!" she shouted.  
"Get ready for it guys!" Ray called out.  
"Now we're cookin'" said Peter as he and the rest of the ghostbusters aimed their proton wands.  
"Jenny, get behind the counter!"  
She did just that.  
At that moment, the female ghost appeared before them.  
While Winston, Peter and Egon, who had set out a trap were ready to fire, Ray couldn't help but focus on the ghost as the figure looked familiar to him.  
"Hold your fire guys!" he said.  
"What is this?  
First we've got to look for a ghost and now that it's here, we can't zap it.  
What gives Ray, make up your mind?" Peter said to his fellow ghostbuster, who didn't hear him as he was too focus on the spirit.  
"Kimmi?  
Is that you?" Ray asked.  
The ghost looked directly into his eyes and replied, "It is Ray."  
Jenny quietly crept up from behind the counter, made her way to the other three ghostbusters, who looked on to what was happening and asked Winston "Who's Kimmie?"  
"She was Ray's best friend from childhood, who he was in love with," he answered.  
"She died of cancer a few years back," Peter added.  
"A short time ago, Ray had dreams of her while he was battling a bad case of the flu, so we did a dream stimulation on him and was able to see her as a ghost form in a dream," Egon concluded.  
The four looked on Ray talked to the spirit image of his departed friend.  
"Kimmi, I can't believe you're here," said Ray.  
"It's good to see you again Ray," said Kimmi."  
"It's great to see you to Kimmi, but why are you here?"  
"Please Ray, I didn't mean to come and scare your friend."  
Jenny approached Ray and said to the spirit, May I ask then that even though you didn't mean to scare me, why are you here?"  
"Ray has been hurt before by others.  
His own siblings want nothing to do with him, he was bullied by others growing up for what he believed in.  
I was his long time friend.  
Even though I've passed, I still watch over him," said the ghost of Kimmi.  
"The guys just told me about you.  
Ray really did care about you, as you did for him," said Jenny.  
"Yes, and as I can see how you two are connected.  
And as someone who has cared for him, as well as a promise I made to always look out for him, even in the after life, I hate to see him get hurt the way others had done to him."


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny wasn't sure what to say to Kimmi, so she turned to Ray and asked, "Is this true?"  
"Yes it is.  
Kimmi was the only one who believed in me when no one else did.  
Don't get me wrong, while my parents did love me, they just didn't understand, but Kimmi got it and she would listen to my stories and dreams, even she had different plans than me, but it wasn't until I met Peter and Egon that I could talk about this stuff and not get looked at as if I was crazy, even Winston, who was skeptical at first soon had faith in us, but Kimmi was there for me at the start," Ray replied.  
"Ray, I have nothing but the highest respect for you.  
In fact, I have a confession to make.  
I..I like you."  
Ray was surprised to hear those words.  
"You do?" he asked.  
"Yes, Jenny replied, I was afraid to say anything, because every time I meet a guy, they basically laugh in my face and break up with me when I tell them what I'm into."  
"Jenny, I felt the same way to, and I have to be honest, I feel the same way about you to."  
The two then embraced.

A few moments later, Ray and Jenny let go of each other, as Kimmi said, "I must be on my way now."  
"Kimmi, before you go, I want to thank you for coming and helping me express my feelings about Ray to him," said Jenny.  
"And getting me to open my mouth about my feelings for Jenny, Ray added, Thank you Kimmi.  
Thank you for always being there."  
"You're both very welcome.  
I'll always be there for you Ray, looking over you.  
Farewell everyone," said Kimmi, as she once again turned into a bright blue glow as she disappeared.  
"Now that was something you don't see every day," said Peter.  
"So Kimmi wasn't a ghost?" asked Winston.  
"More like an angel," Ray answered.  
"I do believe in ghost sightings but angels," said Jenny.  
"Highly possible now from what we witnessed," Egon pointed out.  
"What a minute, do you think the police would have bought any of this saying an angel made this kind of mess?" asked Peter.  
"Nah," everyone answered.  
"Didn't think so."  
The ghostbusters then gave Jenny a hand cleaning up the mess.

A few days later, the grand re-opening of Ray's Oocult took place on a later part of a Friday afternoon.  
All four ghostbusters, Jeanie, Dana, Oscar, Grace, Jessica and Christopher (who painted a "spooky" looking welcome sign) attended the event, which included a small party.  
The shop was buzzing with activity of customers coming in and out of the store.  
At some point, Jenny excused herself to get some fresh air, as she had been cooped up in the shop all day getting it ready for the event.  
Ray went to join her.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"It's incredible Ray, I couldn't have done it without you," Jenny answered.  
"Happy to do so."  
He then took Jenny's hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
She made a slight face to him in return.  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
"You missed," Jenny said with a laugh.  
The two kissed each other again, this time on the lips.  
"Shall we go back to the party?" Ray asked.  
"Let's," Jenny answered, as the two walked back inside the shop hand in hand.

The End 


End file.
